


The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Near the Entrance

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [34]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Lilika is grateful to be out of the prison and wants to get back to the ship to talk to Kisala.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Near the Entrance

At least the air outside the prison circulated, even if it smelled like warm oiled metal and plastic, engines in poor repair, too much electricity. Lilika did not like the way Zerard smelled. It was too mechanical, too devoid of plants. Yes, there were trees and shrubs growing along the pathways, but they couldn’t compare to lush jungle forest.

Even so, the breath of air was refreshing. The prison had been just awful and had given her a headache. Beyond that, she’d noticed the people of Zerard were not inclined to openly fuck on the street, which meant she wouldn’t have to witness men screwing again.

“We made it!” Simon sounded overjoyed.

“What a relief,” said Lilika.

Jaster rotated slightly, not speaking. Lilika knew that look—he was still keeping an eye out for threats. They may have escaped the prison, but he seemed to think the police forces would still be after them.

“I’ve never been this happy to see th’streets,” said Simon, and fell to his hands and knees. Lilika backed away from him as he nuzzled the ground with his mask and made loud kissing noises. “Di’n’t think I’d ever walk on ye again…”

“I told you we’d get out,” said Jaster. He looked calmer now.

“I never doubted ye fer a second. Desert Claw’ll see us right, how could ‘e not?”

“Lies,” said Lilika, disgusted with Simon. “You thought you’d be stuck in a cell.”

“Er—well, I might not’ve been as outwardly optimistic as Jaster ‘ere…but I had complete faith in ye, Desert Claw!”

“You’re a terrible little man,” said Lilika, disgusted with him. “Get up off the street.”

“I’m still—right, right.”

Simon bobbed up. Lilika wanted to get as far away from the prison as possible. She was never going back there again, and she didn’t care who she’d have to kill to make sure of that. She started walking toward the Galaxy Corporation, ready to do what they came here for and get back on the ship. Kisala was there. And even if she was still annoyed with Lilika, she was a woman, and Lilika very much wanted to not be completely surrounded by men.

“Let’s go get that visa,” said Jaster, following her. “Hope it goes smoother this time.”

“Wait fer me,” said Simon, running to catch up. He couldn’t keep himself from talking. “Y’know wha’ this means? We’re the only people to ever escape from Level Four—We’re _legends_.”

He said it reverently. Lilika scoffed.

“It was a filthy, stinking place, nowhere near as dangerous as some parts of Juraikan jungle. Does no one ever try to escape?”

“Legends is a bit much,” said Jaster.

“Ye won’ be sayin’ that when the women are linin’ up fer ye, Desert Claw.”

Jaster rolled his eyes. Simon glanced at Lilika as an afterthought.

“And the men fer ye, o’course,” he added, although he sounded like he didn’t believe that for a moment.

Lilika was further disgusted.

“No.” She glared ahead. “I do not participate in sexual encounters with men.”

Simon seemed thrown off by that.

“I don’…Do ye not like men? How is tha’ possible?”

“Do you like men?” asked Lilika.

“Well, no, no, absolutely of course not, no, but y’see, _I’m_ a man, and it’d just be a bit awkward, y’know.”

“Why do you think I should like them if you do not?” Lilika hated this spacesuited man. She hated how he could claim to be from a civilized planet and yet be clueless about normal human desires. She hated how he insisted in the most pathetic way possible when she’d seen him grab another man’s dick.

“Aw, c’mon—Desert Claw, back me up ‘ere.”

Jaster hesitated, looking awkward. His pace increased.

“Well, Lilika likes what she likes and…doesn’t what she doesn’t.”

Lilika breathed out hard. It wasn’t eloquent. It was just like a man.

“But—”

She heard the footsteps behind them and turned. Jaster, either hearing them after her or noticing Lilika turn, also slowed and looked behind them. The cloaked cat man appeared, rushing toward them from the direction of the prison. He was fairly fast. Lilika disliked him immensely.

He slowed as he reached them.

“Ah, it’s you. Out of Rosencaster too, eh? Good go of it.”

Lilika and Jaster eyed him suspiciously. Simon shuffled from foot to foot.

The cat man held out a hand. Lilika didn’t want to touch him, and Simon seemed embarrassed. After a moment Jaster took it and shook. This seemed to please the cloaked stranger.

“You’ll be seeing me again. Watch your step though. Pirates, eh?” He pulled his cloak down and winked at Simon, then dug around in his pocket and pulled out a card. “This is for you. Don’t hesitate to call. Mrrr.”

He extended the card to Simon; Jaster nudged him.

“Just take it,” he mumbled.

Simon took it.

“Er…” he muttered. “Is this a phone number?”

“Anytime you’re on Zerard. You have lovely hands.” The cat man winked again. “See you around.”

They stood there, staring, until the cat man had gotten in his car and the police had driven him off. Jaster was very tense—Lilika knew he hated militaristic forces. Lilika wasn’t too keen on them herself, but Burkaqua Village didn’t have anything quite like police. There were norms, and there were warriors such as herself, but she was around to protect her people. Decisions were separate from that.

“I’m so ashamed an’ disgusted,” said Simon. He dropped the card to the street.

Jaster picked it up and held it out to him again.

“Keep it. You never know when you might—”

“Are ye serious? Yer the Desert Claw, yer all man, ye’d suggest that I—”

“Keep the contact information of a powerful man? Yes.”

“He’s right,” said Lilika. “It could prove to be useful.” And she wouldn’t have to give the cat man’s dick any favors. She shuddered.

“If ye think it’s so useful, why don’t ye keep it?” asked Simon, shoving the card back at Jaster. “Oh, that’s right. _Yer_ th’ Desert Claw. Yer not into men.”

Jaster sighed, shot a pleading look at Lilika. She folded her arms and frowned at him. The moment she could be rid of Simon, she would, gladly, but she wasn’t solving Jaster’s problems for him.

“Thing is, I am into men,” said Jaster. He rubbed the back of his neck as Simon stood there, motionless. “Women too, and—”

“An’ next yer gonna tell me yer not the real Desert Claw!” Simon shook his head, but he pocketed the card. “I don’ believe it.”

“This is why we don’t tell you these things,” said Lilika. “Now can we be on our way? We should get back to the Dorgenark before night falls and who knows what will befall us.”

“Eh, it’s not tha’ bad at night,” said Simon.

Lilika didn’t care what he thought. He was wrong too often, and Zerard had been bad enough so far. She wanted to get back to the ship, wanted to speak to Kisala. Maybe they could find a way to get along. Maybe they could spend time together in Kisala’s room away from the rest of the ship. Lilika needed some time to be herself.

She could look past her annoyance at Kisala, move beyond it. She wondered if Kisala was still upset with her. Well, she was a warrior. She could, she would, handle whatever was coming. And maybe Kisala needed time and space away from men as much as Lilika did.

She led the way to the Galaxy Corporation. This time, Mio was going to cooperate.


End file.
